1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for securing a patient to an operating table. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system for immobilizing a patient on an operating table to perform a surgical procedure.
2. Background
In a variety of different surgical procedures, it is beneficial to place a patient in the Trendelenburg position. These procedures include gynecological, laparoscopic, abdominal, colorectal, urological and about 70% of robotic surgical procedures. In the Trendelenburg position, the patient is laid flat on the back (supine position) with the feet positioned higher than the head at an angle of between about fifteen degrees and about thirty degrees. In this position, gravity pulls the intestines away from the pelvis to allow a clinician better access to pelvic organs.
In the Trendelenburg position, the patient's body has a tendency to slide down the inclined operating table. A variety of products and methods are used to minimize patient slippage on the operating table. It would be desirable to provide an improved system for more securely positioning and immobilizing the patient on the operating table in the Trendelenburg and other positions.